Conventional storage compartments are provided within vehicles for stowing a variety of items. Such storage compartments may be located/disposed within a load floor of a vehicle and include a closure panel that provides selective access to the storage compartment. It is known for the closure panel to be reversible (e.g., having a carpet surface on one side and a molded plastic surface on the opposite side). In some circumstances, the closure panel can include a latch mechanism, designed to move between an unlatched/unlocked state to a latched/locked state. It is known to provide actuators for the latch mechanism on both sides of the closure panel.